Inuyasha vs Sesshomaru, A Brothers War
by Bmmonteith
Summary: Just as the title suggests, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are at it again. Locked in a battle to the death, only one can survive. Only one can win? These two brothers will never see eye to eye,
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

Our conflicts were timeless, our hatred ran deep. There was nothing more powerful than the loathing we held for one another. He was my brother, well, half-brother, but I wouldn't even go so far as to say we share blood. We share nothing but our namesake, and even that is enough to rattle my thoughts. Our father had hoped for nothing but the greatest for us both, but we were too different. He is a bitter half demon, and I, I am a callous demon, full blooded and knowledgeable in the ways of my father. His dirty blood was an inconvenient stain on the tapestry of our royal lineage. Of my lineage. It is a bother knowing he lives, and in possession of our fathers sword Tetsuiga no doubt, while I command the famous, though useless Tensuiga. My half-brother will die. I will kill him. And with his own sword, I shall make him regret everything. **  
**

 **X*****X**

Our battle raged on. He fought without even breaking a sweat while I was dripping in blood and perspiration. He was lethal, deadly with every move while I was clumsy, charging in without a plan. I was sent flying, sprawling out on the ground. My Tetsuiga pulsed, encouraging me to get up as he landed gracefully from where I flew. He still showed no emotion. Only fighting with his irrationally outdated and tedious beliefs. With the belief that I, his father's second born son, was a burden to him, a stain on his kimono.

I stabbed the sword into the ground, leaning onto the demonic blade for support. I smirked, wiping the blood from my mouth as I took a stab at his pride. "Is that all you've got? I've fought much stronger demons than you, and trust me, they weren't anything to write home about."

He made no move, though if he did, I'm sure he would have rolled his eyes. "Your antics are tiresome, and your insults are poor. I will finish this." He spoke quickly, his voice monotone and plain. With a leap, he jumped straight up into the air, brandishing his Tokijin above his head. I wretched the Tetsuiga from the ground, leaping back as he hit the dirt, sending earth spraying 50 feet into the air. I poised my own sword, ready to fight back.

He ran at me with super speed, slashing and stabbing at me from all directions. I was just barely able to stop the blade from reaching my body when it seemed to snake back around and hit at me again. I grunted with the effort and growled with frustration, unable to get a hit in. 'Damn! He's too fast. I can't even swing my sword to attack, only defend.' I growled again, trying to push him back.

We were deadlocked, his Tokijin pressed firmly against my Tetsuiga. I stared defiantly into his cold, malicious eyes. The fire in my gut grew stronger as I threw him back. He landed lightly, formulating a new plan even as he was in the air. I raised my sword, the demonic winds starting to form around the blade. 'I can smell it. The scar of the wind, the place where our demonic energies collide.'

"Wind Scar!"

I slammed my sword onto the ground, cutting through the scar in the wind. Several blasts of energy were send hurdling at Sesshomaru, meant to hit him dead on. He scoffed. "Silly half breed."

He danced to the side, evading the onslaught. I gritted my teeth, staring at the grooves etched into the earth. "Grrr, Sesshomaru." I was truly lost. There was next to nothing I could do to hurt him. He was just too fast, and I hate to admit it, but he was just too strong. He was more powerful than I could ever hope to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"My turn."

Sesshomaru raced towards me, reaching out with his poison claws. He dug into my skin, leaving four perfect grooves in my chest. I fell to one knee as he landed several feet away, inspecting his hand. I cringed with pain as the poison from his claws entered my body, but I had no choice. I forced myself to stand, tall and stable as I forced my legs one after the other until I was running full speed in his direction, the Tetsuiga raised above my head. He twirled, allowing his energy whip to swirl about his body, deflecting my attack. I was hit multiple times as I stepped within reach. I dropped my Tetsuiga, and was once again thrown back, landing heavily on my side. I sat up, coughing blood as my vision blurred. "Damn… him. Damn Sesshomaru."

"I never expected much of a fight from you… Brother." He spoke with a hint of satisfaction in his voice. Grabbing me by the neck, he drug me upwards, dangling my feet inches off the ground.

 **X****X**

His attack was meager at best, a desperate attempt to gain some ground. Pathetic. Pathetic and useless. He is not worthy of Tetsuiga. It is a sword meant to be wield, not used like a toy.

I expertly sidestepped the Wind Scar, child's play. Inuyasha stood motionless, gasping and cursing as I tucked my Tokijin back into my belt; I will not need it to finish him off.

"My turn."

I summoned my demonic powers as I raced at him full speed. He barely had time to blink before I was upon him, digging my claws into his gut. He grunted as I hit him, leaving four perfect grooves etched into his skin. I landed and turned, watching him fall to his knees. I inspected my claws, perfectly soaked in his blood. The blood of a half demon, possessing my father's blood. The most pure blood there was.

I turned, a little surprised to find he overcome my poison. I felt a little bit of pride, but that was not long lived. The pride I felt for him to overcome my attack was replaced with hatred. Hatred at his ability to act as though my attacks have no effect on him. I flicked my wrist sending my energy whip sprouting from my hand. I started to twirl, leaving no gaps for him to enter, and no room for him to attack. He ran right into my attack and was sent sprawling in the dirt. "Pitiful."

I felt nothing as I grabbed him by the neck, dragging him to my level. His blood seeped out of various wounds, including his mouth. His kimono was stained in the impure body fluid, and his eyes were glazed over. I could smell the poison seeping out with his blood, and still, felt nothing but hatred.

I tossed him on the ground and held my arm up, my hand glowing green as my poison claws prepared to finish the job. I knelt down, looking him in the eye. He seemed barley conscious, his unfocused eyes looking past me. It seemed almost unfair, but, I wasn't going to let such trivial feelings stand in my way. I ran him through, my hand soaked in his warm blood as I flexed my fingers. He cried out in pain, as I pulled my arm out of his belly.

He fell to the ground. Not moving.

 **X*****X**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

I tried to focus on Sesshomaru standing in front of me, but it was hard to breathe as he squeezed my neck harder and harder. He was a wall. A hard shell that felt nothing for me. Nothing. He threw me to the ground, leaving me to gravel in the dirt, almost unconscious. He knelt down, looking me directly in the eyes. I tried to focus on him. But I couldn't, so I settled for looking right past him. I noticed, however, his hesitation. Was he unsure of what he was going to do? What was going to happen?

Unfortunately for me, his uncertainty lasted less than a moment before he attacked. He flexed his already blood soaked claws, running them right through my midsection. My breath caught as he stretched his arm into my belly. I screamed out in pain, my young voice echoing in even my own mind. He pulled his arm out, my insides burning with the pain. I writhed in agony before falling to the ground.

The pain was unbearable. The light was getting so dim. I was just fading. I know Sesshomaru will kill me off, but I was powerless to stop him. I couldn't even open my eyes and stop the bleeding in my gut. At this rate, I would bleed out before he could make the kill personal.

X*****X

I stepped up to his dying form, aware of the sweet smell of his life bleeding out of his veins. I stood over him, pitying the idea that the fight was in fact over. I sighed softly, making sure I remained unheard. I turned to leave. There was no point in delaying my travels any further. I was needed elsewhere. My body went cold will chill as I turned to leave.

My neck prickled as I slowly rotated my back to Inuyasha's body. I turned my head quickly, glaring at his 'dead' body on the ground. I narrowed my eyes. His demonic energy was increasing, his smell was changing, and his body was electrifying.

His hair stood on end, floating in a breeze only he could feel. His demonic energy became stronger by the second, slowing his bleeding, but not enough to guarantee his life. He sat up slowly, squatting on his heels. He looked up slowly, his face shadowed by his wild hair. He growled, low and threatening.

Then it happened. I, Sesshomaru, felt fear. It was momentary, but it was there. His angry, harsh red eyes gazed at me, empty of his former self. He was an animal. Pure and simple. My own eyes flashed with anger. _'How could this animal make this Sesshomaru feel fear?'_ I growled at him. Threatening him with all the power I had in my body.

He just sat there, his torn kimono falling off his shoulders, exposing his stained undershirt. I could see through his wound in the ripped fabric, infected by my poison and refusing to heal. It still seeped blood, soaking his shirt more. He still sat there, watching my movements, allowing the blood to drip down his front and pool on the ground by his blistered feet.

He hunched up, preparing to attack. I shifted to face him more directly, my anger overflowing. The fact that this creature, this impure animal made this Sesshomaru feel the slightest bit of fear, was enraging. His full-demon form will experience pain so deep, even his half demon self will feel it… If he survives that is.

X*****X

 _ **Hi there my story fans! I' not too sure where I want to take the story from here, I've got two different directions I'm trying to decide between. But I think I'm almost one with this particular little story. My next one is going to be a modern day idea! And some tragic sad stuff that just makes everything really sad really fast. Just wanted to give you a heads up of what's in store!**_

 _ **btw, sorry my chapters are so short. I really am not good at chapters and have been practicing adding those little breaks into my writing. I just like to type and go is all! Especially with such a short story, things tend to move fast, and I want you guys to have a bit of anticipation. Just a bit. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

' _Protect, defend, kill, blood.'_

The cravings were obvious. I felt the overpowering need to defend my life, to taste blood. This creature,, this, being. He stood before me, was he actually going to attempt to attack me? I growled at him, threatening him with all the power I possessed. Then I sensed it, for just a moment. He felt fear.

He growled back, but I ignored the desperate attempt. He was afraid of me, and he knew I could sense that. He turned towards me, "Stupid beast."

I roared, my large fangs revealed and my lip pulled into a snarl. I reached my arm up, my claws glinting in the lights of his eyes. His face remained blank, but I could sense his awareness. He leapt back, landing several feet from me as I crashed onto the ground, sending rocks spewing into the air. I moved again, my body acting independently of my own commands. With this type of speed, I will have a chance.

I didn't fight the demon inside, I let it out more. I was too weak as a half demon to fight him, but my full demon must be able to fight back.

He continued to dodge my meager physical attacks, boredom becoming evident on his face. "Filthy half breed. Even as a demon, you have no hope."

I roared, growling out a small retaliation, "Try talking, when I rip your head off."

His lip curled slightly, and I retreated further into my shell, letting the demon out more.

 **X*****X**

His scent grew more demonic every passing second. His eyes lost their luster, gaining a blood thirsty tone to them. He looked at me as though I was the only being on the whole planet. Like I was the only thing that mattered at this point. I growled at him, low as I could. But he seemed to smirk, sensing the fear I had felt. He leapt towards me. The first attack in a battle that would feel like forever.

I leapt out of the way, allowing him to crash into the earth. He was instantly up, dragging on my trail, hoping to hit me. I could see the hatred, the anger. It was beautiful.

I adjusted to his faster speed almost instantly, becoming bored with this game of cat and mouse. I bantered with him, goading him on more. He fell right into it, thought I didn't expect anything less from the half breed. He was, after all, nothing more than an impure human trapped in a demons body. A demon he had no hope of ever controlling.

I landed impatiently on the ground for a final time. He landed on his feet, ready to attack yet again. I roared at him, my sword flicking lazily in my hand. He continued to attack, relentless, even as I hacked away bits and pieces of him. He truly was an animal. Not even close to my level. He would fight until he died.

 **X*****X**

I was losing my grip on what was real. I watched the fight from afar, barley aware of the pain my body was experiencing. This all felt like a vivid memory. Nothing more. Nothing less. I allowed the demon blood to run hot and thick through my veins, like a liquid silver, burning its way around my body, only to spew tirelessly out of my wounds. I didn't care. I was to dazed to care, and the demon inside was unaware. He was getting irritated, that much I could tell. His movements were becoming more purposeful. He wanted to wound Sesshomaru. He wanted to taste his blood.

I chocked on the power, that hatred this demon felt. It was suffocating, and I was losing myself in it. I was fearful of the demon. Oh so fearful. I fought with him as he continued to fight Sesshomaru. I wanted Control back.

I flew to the ground, panting at the expended effort. I sat on my hunches, watching him. He flicked his sword with his wrist, and I only twitched. I eyed my own Tetsuiga carefully. Ready to make my own attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I could see my sword; my Tetsuiga laying bored on the ground. It's dented and poor blade pulsed, ready to be transformed. I fought the demon from inside as he fought Sesshomaru outside. I was forcing him back down, dormant. He couldn't fight us both.

I eyed Sesshomaru, noting how his own eyes flashed. A warning. I had to get control and fast.

This had to stop. I pushed him back hard, cutting through his tender flesh one final time. I growled, my own eyes flashing red and back to white. I was on the verge of losing control over my own body too. Inuyasha was not himself, and If I was to kill him now, he would not even realize it. It would be no different than killing a dog. I will not be victorious over him this way. This is not how our battle will end. I defended myself against his poor attacks, choosing only to push him back. But he never stopped. This has to end.

I forced my body to my sword, leaping away from Sesshomaru and landing on top of it. I grasped the handle, my mind instantly cleared. The blade grew in size, my energy giving it the power it needed. But that's all I could do. Sesshomaru glared at me, hatred filling his eyes, but also, what? Pity? It didn't matter.

I fell to the ground, my heart fluttering with every breath. My blood continued to pour out, the wounds I sustained while in demon form only speeding up the process. I was in his mercy.

I could smell them. His humans. They were close, and I had my own matters to attend to. They called his name, anguishing over the ever evident aroma of blood; poisoned blood to be exact. I kept my word. I will not defeat him this way. I will not kill a half breed that is already dead. I looked at him kneeling on the ground, his sword still transformed. He dripped and dripped, blood pooling and running across the dirty ground. Even in his state, he called out to me, "Sesshomaru... What is this? Don't have the... The guts to finish me off?"

He gurgled and spit thorough his words, pain, anguish. I could sense it all. I turned to leave, ignoring his calls, but I was stopped quickly.

' _What is this? This feeling._ ' I growled. I felt it. Concern. I sighed, dipping my head ever so slightly. It was concern. I started walking, not looking back.

' _Damn... Damnit. It hurts.'_

I watched my life drip off my flesh. The poison was still burning in my blood. He looked at me, only turning to leave as I called out to him. ' _Heh. He left me alive. Why?'_

I watched him turn to leave, only stopping as quickly as he started. He growled, but I was too tired to understand. Then he was gone. I watched him go; only falling to my side when he was out of sight. I lay there, dying. And... Crying? I felt my face, smelling the salt of the tears. I tried to smirk, but could only grimace at the pain. I stared into the trees, staring at the place he disappeared to. A rustle in the brush caught my attention and a brilliant flash of white. Kagome burst through the trees moments later, screaming my name. I just laid there, the tears already drying to my cheeks. I said nothing. I moved not. I was just relieved, she was here.

I entered the bushes, disappearing from his sight. The sharp smell of tears and shame filled my nose. I turned back, my kimono catching the sunlight, flashing a brilliant white. I could see him from where I stood, flat out on the ground. I could smell the death, the poison and blood. But it was the tears that held my attention. A high pitched cry broke my concentration. His human. Imagine, this Sesshomaru being concerned. I turned away one more time, not looking back. Never, looking back.

End,

Sorry for the rushed last chapters. I just had to be done with this story.


End file.
